Una comida con los amigos
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Prequela de Los Nuevos 3 de Hogwarts. Antes de que la nueva generación llegara a hogwarts a Harry le dijeron que iba a ser papá. Oneshot.


**UNA COMIDA CON LOS AMIGOS**

**Antes de que la nueva generación llegara a hogwarts ellos tuvieron que salir de un lado, sin mencionar cuando a Harry le dicen que va a ser papá; ojala les guste, mándenme un review si quieren.**

El día era maravilloso, el cielo era azul con unas cuantas nubes encima de ellos, el viento era agradable y fresco, era en general un gran día… aunque Harry sabía muy bien de que no era por eso que Ron estaba sonriendo como un tonto enamorado.

Se habían conocido por más de una década desde aquél primer viaje en el tren de Hogwarts y desde entonces habían sido los mejores amigos, compadres, compañeros de armas, aunque había veces en las que apenas y podía soportar al pelirrojo, en especial cuando estaba de ese humor, completamente en la luna… irónicamente.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer lo que había pasado el día anterior; por fin su amigo se había decidido y le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia desde hace años Luna Lovegood, el resultado había sido ya el esperado, no es que fuera muy impresionante, Hermione ya tenía la sospecha de que su amigo iba a hacer la pregunta importante cuando solo hace unos meses había sido probablemente la boda mas importante de toda la historia… al menos para la sociedad de magos y brujas.

"¿Podrías dejar de sonreír todo el tiempo? Me estas asustando Ron" Bromeó Harry mientras paseaban por una de las calles de Londres respirando la paz… y la normalidad de la vida Moogle; Harry quizá fuera uno de los magos mas poderosos en todo el planeta, pero siempre disfrutaba de un viaje por las transitadas calles de Inglaterra como una persona comun y corriente; con su fama era algo que lo mantenía algo cuerdo, en especial ahora que era mayor de edad y no necesitaba vivir con personas un tanto desagradables.

"Eh, lo siento, es que es genial, todo… es decir…" Harry simplemente suspiró antes de dejar de poner atención a su amigo con la lengua trabada.

"Si, ya lo se, al menos ya todos estarán casados de tu familia, fuiste el último… incluso Genny lo hizo antes que tu" Ron simplemente se limitó a mover la cabeza en un sí al recordar esa boda en particular; prácticamente nadie de la familia del novio había ido; algo que era de esperarse cuando el heredero (o ex-heredero a partir de lo que pasó) de una de las familias de sangre pura se había decidido a casarse con una Wesley.

Ron simplemente rió con la memoria de un Draco presentando a su prometida a su padre y el ataque apopléjico que casi le da a Lucius; luego de una acalorada discusión de padre-hijo Draco finalmente salió del cuarto de estudios de su padre, afuera del mismo estaban Ron y Genny (Ron había ido a sugerencia de Genny en caso de que necesitaran un poco de ayuda en el escape), Draco tomó la mano de su prometida, se volteó a ver a su padre y simplemente le mostró el dedo medio extendido a quien fuera su progenitor.  
"Si… ¡pero fue genial!" la sonrisa creció más incluso, si es que eso era posible.

-----

Ron simplemente suspiró contando los segundos antes de tener que separar a ambos tórtolos, con una grúa hidráulica si es que era necesario; aun no podía comprender aquél ímpetu que tenían ambos ex-alumnos de Gryphindor en sus desplantes cariñosos en público.  
"Eh, también me da gusto verte Hermione; sí, Luna esta bien, envía saludos, es bueno saber que también a ti te esta yendo bien siendo la señora de Potter; ¡ahora comida!" Dijo Ron hablando para si mismo antes de tomar del cuello de sus ropas a los esposos Potter prácticamente arrastrándolos hasta la mesa en el restaurante chino que les había recomendado Luna.

-----

Era una cena informal entre los tres viejos amigos de Hogwarts, tratar de volver a los viejos tiempos en los que no existían monstruos ni seres que querían matarlos, poseerlos, extinguirlos, y un largo etcétera; una vez que se habían dado cuenta que nunca en todo lo que se habían conocido habían tenido un tiempo tranquilo y que siempre estuvieron a las puertas del infierno… figurativamente y literal, simplemente acordaron tener una comida como si fueran ellos personas comunes y corrientes; cosa que quedó completamente descartada una vez que Ron tuvo a su alcance la comida y esta empezó a desaparecer frente a sus ojos a una velocidad que dejaría al correcaminos en vergüenza.

"Eh… que buen lugar es este" dijo Harry mas para crear conversación que para otra cosa.

"Sí… Luna siempre encuentra lugares en donde comer" Dijo Ron cuando la boca estaba semivacía "luego les enseño el de comida Mexicana al que fuimos hace unas semanas, es de lo mejor que se puede comer por aquí"

"Bueno, de paso felicidades por tu compromiso con Luna, ojala les vaya muy bien" dijo Hermione de todo corazón.

"Así es amigo, que la tradición Wesley se mantenga contigo y que pronto Hogwarts tenga a muchos Wesley" dijo Harry dándole un leve codazo en las costillas, a Ron no se le escapó lo de la 'tradición Wesley', sabía muy bien de que se refería a lo de muchos hijos, lo que hizo que se sonrojara no sabiéndose a ciencia cierta en donde empezaba su cabello.

"Y vaya que siguen la tradición¿cuantos hijos ya tiene George?"

"Ya va para los tres" le contesto Harry a su esposa, esta simplemente volteó a ver a Ron quien ya había recuperado el color normal y le guiñó un ojo, esa era la señal; pronto Ron carraspeó un poco y dejó de comer por unos momentos.

"Si, aunque todos pensamos que tu y Hermione iban a ganarle a mis hermanos en cuanto a eso, con todo lo del embarazo fingido de Hermione"

"Ni me lo recuerdes, aun no puedo creer que me dijeras que estabas embarazada para que no fuera a pelear contra Voldemort" Harry sacudió la cabeza al recordar ese momento tan embarazoso.  
"Eh… ¿si verdad?" Harry arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a Hermione jugar con uno de sus rizos "Harry… bueno… sabes… es muy gracioso, porque… este… esta vez no estoy mintiendo" Ron podía jurar que por unos segundos todo ruido y movimiento en el mundo se había detenido y que su amigo se había convertido en una estatua antes de que Harry parpadeara muy despacio, su cara completamente neutra.

"Quieres decir que tu… que tu estas…" Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras Ron continuaba en donde se había quedado con su comida viendo a los esposos Potter "oh, eso pensé que habías dicho" dijo Harry antes de que se cerraran los parpados y cayera de espaldas desmayado, su fiel varita se elevó, dio un par de vueltas en el aire y cayó junto con su dueño a causa de la fuerza del impacto.

"¡Harry!" Hermione gritó antes de colocarse a un lado de su esposo; Ron se levantó un poco para ver a la figura del más poderoso mago del mundo oculto tras la mesa desmayado.

"Sabes Hermione… lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo finalmente tras tomar el plato de Harry vaciando el contenido en el suyo, no iba a despertarse muy pronto que digamos.


End file.
